


Day Off

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [129]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

A tray between them filled with cinnamon rolls, slices of cheese, fresh strawberries and wedges of melon, Antony hands Stephen a cup of coffee. "It's your day off," he says with a laugh, eyes crinkling. "You should choose what we're going to do." They've had a nice lie-in. Nothing extreme but way later than Stephen's full week of shooting has allowed for. And while Antony often makes the plans for their time off together, he hadn't known what Stephen would be feeling up for today.

Taking the coffee with a grateful smile Stephen sighs. "I want to do nothing," he announces. Which is most unlike him, and indicative of just how hard he's been working the last week, he's barely had time to see Antony between shooting, training and the few hours of snatched sleep, the run down to hiatus always intense and full on. "Actually no, I want a massage and then I want to do nothing."

"A massage?" Antony grins. "From me?"

Arching one brow Stephen considers his husband's grin for a moment before nodding. "Yes, a massage, a full body, oiled up massage. Think you can manage that?" His teasing is a little provocative he'll admit, but dammit, he's missed this.

"I can probably do that," Antony says slowly. "It just might be hard for me to behave myself."

"Oh I'm sure it will be." Now Stephen grins, his blue eyes dancing with mischief. "But I'm sure I can come up with a suitable reward if you do." He picks up a cinnamon roll and nibbles on it as he sips his coffee.

"I like the sound of that," Antony says, watching Stephen closely. "Incentive." He grins, popping a strawberry into his mouth. "Plain oil or that scented stuff Julie sent?"

"Scented," Stephen pulls another piece of roll off and stuffs it in his mouth. "And no rushing it either, I need a real good going over, I ache from that stunt scene yesterday."

"No rushing it. I promise." Antony's grin widens and he crosses his heart. He reaches for another cinnamon roll and tears it in half. "What's this week look like?"

Stephen's face wrinkles up in an expression of disgust. "Just as bad, shooting, shooting, training, an interview, and a night shoot. So. Much. Fun," he drawls. "I hate this run into hiatus, we're under so much pressure it's hard to enjoy it you know?"

Antony nods. He does know. Which is why they have to make the most of today. "I'm in New York Wednesday," he says. "When's your night shoot?"

"Not sure yet, toward the end of the week, depending how the first part of the week's shooting plays out." Stephen shrugs. "Doesn't matter, only two more weeks and then freedom for a while." He grins at his husband. "We've not even got a trip planned, we must be slacking."

"How long do we have before you start on TMNT?" Antony asks, sipping at his coffee now that it's cooled a bit.

"Three weeks? Something like that anyway." Sucking the cinnamon sugar from his fingers Stephen picks at some fruit to mitigate the carbs.

"Do you want some time at home before you start?"

"Here home? Or New York home?" Stephen wrinkles his nose in amusement that he gets to say that. "That sounds very spoilt of me huh?"

Antony laughs. "A little. New York, I guess. You could have a few days to get settled." He yawns, covering his mouth and then reaches for another strawberry. "Maybe something in the Caribbean? Or Maui? Cit resort or self-catering? I'll do the cooking."

"How about we don't go abroad? How about we find some amazing natural scenery stuff here in the States? Maybe a cabin somewhere, do some walking, horse riding?" Stephen nudges the tray out of his way a little and lies back down, the sheets pooled in his lap, his long legs tangled in the sheets.

"That sounds good," Antony nods, the idea really appealing actually. "You okay with a flight or you want somewhere we can drive to?"

"Oh I don't mind flying, I just thought it'd be good to experience some back to nature rather than some full on tourist stuff again. Solitude, peace, you... sounds perfect right?" Stephen scratches his belly and lets out a contented sigh.

"Yeah, it does," Antony agrees, leaning over to kiss the curve of Stephen's jaw. "So I'll check out some places? Rent something?"

"Uh huh." Stephen smiles at the kiss, wriggling a little in a show of pleasure. There really is nothing like a leisurely breakfast in bed with your lover after a week of early starts and late finishes.

"When do you want your massage?" Antony asks, shifting the tray out of the way so he can move a bit closer. "Do you need to digest first?"

"I guess if you started at my toes, I'd be all digested by the time you got above my hips," Stephen grins, he feels like he wants to display himself for his husband, to be told how attractive he is to Antony.

"Back or front first? Have you had enough to eat?" Antony gathers up the food and plates and takes everything out to the kitchen while Stephen gets comfy, a couple large bath towels laid out beneath him. He snags the scented oil from the bathroom and gives his hands a good wash, taking a moment to smooth down a callus on one palm.

Stephen's sprawled out, face up, naked. The sun is spilling through the huge windows onto the bed and he feels like nothing so much as a large cat luxuriating in the warmth of that light. He's got one hand tucked up under his head, the fingers of the other play over his hip where there was, until recently, a very faint scar from where Antony had cut him on their honeymoon.

Antony stops in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the jamb and taking a good long look at his husband.

Stephen looks up and meets Antony's gaze, his smile is lazy and seductive. "Hey there," he drawls softly.

"Hey." Antony's eyes crinkle and his gaze does another long slow sweep over Stephen's body. "You are seriously the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life," he says, pushing off the doorframe and making his way to the bed. "And I'm the fucking luckiest bastard to be married to you."

"Yes you are," Stephen beckons Antony closer with a crooked finger, "so come and enjoy what you own, Mr Starr."

Antony climbs onto the bed, setting the bottle of oil beside Stephen's head. He braces his hands above his husband's shoulders and kisses him firmly on the mouth. "Feet first?" he grins.

"Oh yes," Stephen nods after biting at Antony's lower lip as he pulls back from the kiss. "Feet first... work your way up."

Antony chuckles and pours some oil into his hands, rubbing them together before he shifts to the foot of the bed and starts in on Stephen's left foot, thumbs working gently into the joints and muscles.

"Oh man, that feels _good_." Stephen groans out his pleasure. "I swear I should have a masseuse on retainer on set." He throws both hands above his head and shift his hips. "Sure you don't want a career change?"

Antony laughs and shakes his head. "You're the only client I want," he says, rubbing over the front of Stephen's foot before massaging the arch and sole.

"S'what I mean, you should be my own personal masseur cum body guard cum general physical caretaker..." Stephen's rambling now, happily. "Oh god that's good."

"You don't think people will get suspicious?" Antony teases, grinning as he massages Stephen's ankle and then switches to the other foot. "Me hanging around to satisfy your every need."

"Uh, don't care. I'd be the happiest, most chilled, well looked after guy ever." Stephen lifts his head to smile down at his husband. "How did I get so lucky huh?"

"We both got lucky," Antony says, slowly moving up Stephen's calves, his movements on one leg mirrored on the other. "And now I'm all domesticated," he kids. "You don't have to worry about me anymore."

Stephen's expression changes, the playfulness slipping away. "You've cut back, not stopped. And I'm not so stupid to think that you can just walk away and not have possible... payback." And there he is, alluding to the fact he has a good idea exactly what Antony was up to on his 'business' trips.

Fuck. Antony's obviously stepped in it with what he thought was a lighthearted joke. "Word's out I'm essentially retired," he says, his hands never stilling, rubbing at the tight knots of muscle as he finds them. "That I'm running things from here, delegating, scaling down on jobs. There's no one stupid enough to take me on and the one who was is no longer a threat."

Contemplating Antony's words for a moment Stephen reaches for another pillow and slips it under his head so he can look at his husband without straining his neck. "You're that good?" he asks quietly. "That no one would try it?"

Antony glances at Stephen. "I'm the best," he says, his voice equally quiet, the words truth not bravado. "And my crew are the best. We get in, we get the job done, we get out and we get paid." Whether it's a computer, a vault or a country. "We've only seriously fucked up once and it wasn't even really our fuck up. You were here for that. The client tried to interfere, we told him what would happen, he still insisted and we were right. He wanted us to try again and I wasn't willing to do it without him doing it our way and he didn't like it. He was crazy to start with and _that_ probably was my biggest mistake. We shouldn't have even taken the job. But it's all settled now and we won't be doing any more jobs like that."

"Will you miss it?" Stephen appreciates his husband's honesty, has always appreciated that Antony respected Stephen's inch by inch approach toward knowing about this.

Antony's working his way up Stephen's thighs now. "Yeah, but not so much that I'll resent giving it up. It's time," he says, giving Stephen a smile. "I've got more important things at home."

Stephen's brows lift at that but he doesn't reply, he simply watches his husband as Antony keeps up the massage. This easy intimacy is something he'd never had before Antony, and he still revels in it.

"I mean you," Antony points out, just in case he wasn't clear, skirting Stephen's groin and running his hands over his husband's torso.

Smiling Stephen shifts as Antony's fingers tease a sensitive spot just inside his hip, his belly muscles fluttering in response. "I know," he replies softly. "I just... I've gone from never being enough, to being more than enough for someone. For being the reason someone wanted to change their life path... it's... yeah."

Antony nods. He gets it. "Want to turn over?"

Stephen nods, he pushes up and rolls, carefully tucking his half erect cock into a comfortable position before settling back again. He's not entirely sure if Antony really will behave, but then he's not entirely sure he wants him to either.

Straddling Stephen's calves - which he's already massaged - Antony starts in on the backs of his husband's thighs, carefully loosening the muscles and working out all the kinks. "The thing for me - work-wise - is being challenged," he says softly. "I like keeping busy. I like solving puzzles. I can do that from behind a computer. I can do that by delegating to the right people. I can consult, I can work at the gym," which they finally have fixed up and running a few initial programs for the neighourhood kids. "I don't need to be taking risks or putting myself in harm's way, or making you worry."

"I want you happy, Tony," Stephen turns his head so he's not mumbling into his arm. "I want you to feel you're getting all your needs met, not just the ones at home." He flinches as Antony finds a tender spot. "But I'm glad, I can't imagine losing you."

"Sore?" Antony asks, gentling his touch.

"A little," Stephen admits. He's been getting knocked about a fair bit on set at the moment and the only bruises he's sporting are work related.

"How's this?" Antony moves a little higher, applying pressure to a few points that should ease the tension and any pain.

The noise that erupts from Stephen's mouth is a mixture of pain and pleasure, one Antony will recognise only too well. "Um yeah... that... right there."

Antony grins. "And this?" Using all his skill and knowledge to make Stephen feel better.

"Oh fuck..." Stephen's body is responding in an entirely inappropriate manner given Antony has been quite the gentleman so far.

Antony may be behaving but that doesn't mean his body is in agreement. He's got his cock pressed between Stephen's cheeks as he works his upper torso, getting into the knots in his back and shoulders.

"Um... are you sure I can't hire you?" Stephen rumbles into the bedding. "Because... fuck that's so good." And he's not just talking about the massage, he can feel the heated length of his husband's dick snugged up against him, without thought his hips lift a little, a subtle rocking movement.

"I'm sure I could come in each day, work you over," Antony grins, thumbs digging in pright at the base of Stephen's neck, his cock giving a rough throb at the tilt of his husband's hips. Fuck. "But it'd have to be at the end. You might not get any work done otherwise."

Stephen doesn't even bother trying to reply, he's utterly distracted now by skin on skin, by the play of his husband's hands, the scent of Antony's growing arousal. "Please..." he murmurs, his hips rising again.

"Please what?" Antony moves lightly against Stephen even as his hands stay all business. "Did I miss a spot?"

Stephen growls, a low throaty noise of frustration. "Tony... please, please..." He doesn't want to say 'fuck me', he wants Antony to want to take without him asking, but equally he doesn't want this to be about D/s, not a power fuck.

Antony drops down for a second, lips brushed across the back of Stephen's neck, and then he's reaching for the lube, fingers and cock slicked, fingers moving between Stephen's cheeks, pushing into him, opening him up.

Forehead to crossed forearms, Stephen licks over his lips, his body rising to Antony's intimate and knowing touches. He moans, letting his husband, his lover know _exactly_ how good that feels.

The tight heat of Stephen's body and those moans fire Antony up, his cock swelling in response, the tip already wet. But he doesn't rush things. Takes his time, fingers playing over that bundle of nerves inside.

"Can I… may I?" Stephen turns his head so Antony can hear him. "Have permission now? For when I need?" He catches his lower lip between his teeth and groans again, his ass rising right up off the bed, freeing his own aching cock. "Oh fuck..."

"Yeah." Antony nods, crooking his fingers again, the pads playing over that sweet spot again and again. "You may. But I want to be inside you."

"Of course," Stephen gives a distracted nod. "Oh... Tony please... Tony... I need you. I need to feel you in me."

Withdrawing his fingers, Antony lines up, spreading Stephen's cheeks with his hands and slowly pushing into that incredible tight heat, a groan spilling from his lips.

No one ever felt like this, Antony's size means Stephen feels every nerve in his ass light up as his husband pushes in, makes room for himself. Stephen arches into it, a soft noise of pure pleasure spills from his mouth. "Yes, fuck yes..." He turns his head. "You're perfect for me, you're mine..."

Antony nods, his cock swelling further at the words, at the sounds Stephen makes. "Yours," he agrees, promises, pushing deep, all the way in before drawing back, right to the tip, and sinking deep again.

Each thrust pushes another dribble of precum from Stephen's cock, he reaches under himself and wraps his fingers around it to tug and squeeze a little as Antony moves into him. "So good… so fucking good..."

"You're so fucking hot," Antony breathes, his rhythm picking up a little, the full length of his cock sunk into his husband, his lover, again and again.

"Not gonna last..." Stephen warns, but even so he's having to tell himself over and over he has permission. His fingers slick with another, heavier shot of warning precum then he whimpers. "Please, please... please..."

Antony nods, his cock throbbing violently. "With me," he gets out, but it's not an order. It's the two of them, in sync, finding their pleasure in each other, at the same time.

It's mind blowingly intense, Stephen can feel the swell of Antony's cock deep inside of him moments before his husband cries out, his own body wracked with pleasure as he shudders through his own completion. "Ohmygodohmygod..." he chants breathlessly as the spray from his cock settles to a dribble.

Antony nods his agreement, panting heavily as he slowly collapses, draping himself over Stephen, cock still throbbing inside him. "That was incredible," he murmurs, kissing the back of Stephen's shoulder.

Pressed to the bed by the weight of his husband's body, his own twitching in after shocks, Stephen smiles into the bed clothes. He extracts one hand from where it's trapped beneath him and reaches around to pet Antony's hip.

"Did you get enough of a massage?" Antony asks, still staying right where he is, careful not let his full weight rest on his husband.

"Uh huh," Stephen manages to nod. "S'perfect. You're perfect for me." Right now he's feeling pretty blessed. He has everything he ever wanted and so much more.

"Good. We're perfect for each other," Antony murmurs, easing out and shifting to the side, Stephen pulled in close. He's sleepy again, sex'll do that, but they have nowhere to go or be and Stephen said he wanted to do nothing so Antony just closes his eyes, savouring the feel of his husband in his arms.


End file.
